Project Summary ? PDX Core The PDX Core provides major resources to the program investigators, including melanoma PDX, melanoma cell lines and 3D models to explore new therapies. The melanoma PDX encompasses >450 different tumors representing all clinical and genetic groups of the disease. The primary focus of the PDX core is to establish new PDX and coordinate their characterization at the DNA, RNA, and protein levels. It then maintains the master cell bank, monitors for mouse pathogens, and collaborates with other investigators within the program, within the overall PDTC and outside scientists. The Core is also to central facilitator for exchanging PDX within the PDXNet for a coordinated effort on collaborations. The Core coordinates data storage and distribution to other investigators within the Program. The PDX Core is available to train investigators of the Program in all biological assays and models. Overall, this Core will provide efficient and high-quality service to all laboratories within this PDTC. 1